onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiet Minds
"Quiet Minds" is the 59th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Neal finds himself back in Storybrooke and yearns for a way to reconnect with his son Henry, whose memories of his father are gone, while also trying to find his own father, Rumplestiltskin, whom he has just learned is alive but missing, and Regina discovers a possible connection with Robin Hood. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was over the past year, agonizing over the death of his father, Neal - with the help of Belle and enchanted candelabrum Lumière - attempts to find a magical solution to bring back Rumplestiltskin from the dead. Plot Zelena looks at herself in a mirror in the Dark Palace, smiling. Snow asks Zelena who she was in the past life, so the witch lies that she was a midwife. Zelena and Regina meet in the Enchanted Forest Charming, Hook, Regina and Emma discover straw turned into gold in a bunker near Zelena's farmhouse and deduce that Rumplestiltskin is still alive. 'Teaser' In the early hours of Storybrooke Emma rushes up to Granny's Diner and knocks on the door. Granny lets her in, where Snow, Charming, Regina and Hook are waiting and she explains that if they want privacy they better hurry because nothing gets between Leroy and his bacon. After being asked by Hook, Emma explains she found no trace of Rumplestiltskin at the farmhouse. Charming suggests searching all the places he might go, but a baffled Emma questions how it's even possible for him to be alive as they all witnessed him disappear. Hook butts in, explaining that when they went back to the Enchanted Forest Neal talked about the possibility of getting his father back. Charming asks how, but Hook says Neal didn't know how, he just missed his family and was desperate to get back to this world, so he thought bringing his father back would be the key. Emma states that if that was his plan then something went wrong, because although Gold might be alive, Neal is missing as no one has seen him since the new curse. Charming assures his daughter that he's out there, but Regina interrupts, stating they have more important issues than who brought Gold back. She points out Rumple being in the Wicked Witches basement is one example, wondering what she was cooking up with him. Snow says the best way to find that out would be to ask Gold and Charming supposes he can tell them who the witch is and help track her down. Regina tells the group she's going to the farmhouse as it's possible the witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient. Emma tells the queen to be careful, but she warns Emma that the witch is the one who needs to be careful because she invaded her space, and when she returns the favour she won't be pulling any punches. Meanwhile, at the edge of the woods, on a hill looking down at Storybrooke, Zelena is stood holding the Dark One's dagger. She holds it out in front of her and smiles menacingly as she summons the Dark One. However, when nothing happens, she becomes frustrated and yells for Rumplestiltskin. Realising it's not working, she becomes worried because the Dark One has broken free and knows too much. With that, a Flying Monkey lands on a tree beside the witch, awaiting orders. Zelena turns to it and angrily demands that it find Rumplestiltskin. The monkey obeys and flies away, ready to complete its task. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin is running through the woods in a hurry, leaping over all the obstacles in his way, all the while checking behind him to make sure he's not being followed. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Lumière, the enchanted candelabrum. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on December 25, 2013.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 315 01.png Promo 315 02.png Promo 315 03.png Promo 315 04.png Promo 315 05.png Promo 315 06.png Promo 315 07.png Promo 315 08.png Promo 315 09.png Promo 315 10.png Promo 315 11.png Promo 315 12.png Promo 315 13.png Promo 315 14.png Promo 315 15.png Promo 315 16.png Promo 315 17.png Promo 315 18.png Promo 315 19.png Promo 315 20.png Promo 315 21.png Promo 315 22.png Promo 315 23.png Promo 315 24.png Promo 315 25.png Promo 315 26.png Promo 315 27.png Promo 315 28.png Promo 315 29.png Promo 315 30.png Promo 315 31.png Promo 315 32.png Promo 315 33.png Promo 315 34.png Promo 315 35.png Promo 315 36.png Promo 315 37.png Promo 315 38.png BTS 315 01.png BTS 315 02.png BTS 315 03.png BTS 315 04.png BTS 315 05.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Bae-centric Category:Belle-centric